Las crónicas de la vida de un rico
by kasumi-chi
Summary: Kasumi es una multimillonaria que por un estúpido club de periodismo, acaba pasando todo el fin de semana con unos huérfanos. Podrá desapuntarse Kasumi del club?Natsumi, su mejor amiga, dejara de meterla en líos?dejara de llevarla a sitios raros?ara caso a su instinto de supervivencia y dejará de ser su amiga? Escribiré alguna vez bien esta cosa para tener muchos reveiws? :)
1. El club de periodismo

**Capitulo 1:EL CLUB DE PERIODISMO**

Hola me llamo Kasumo Yuukashi, nací en un pueblo llamado Koshine, es uno de los más pequeños que existen en japon, estuve viviendo ahí, asta que mi padre empezó a trabajar con los Kazuaky, y nos tuvimos que mudar a Tokyo.

Mis padres son multimillonarios, y por eso tenemos todo lo que queremos, vivimos en una casa muy lujosa, una de las más caras de japon, pero aun así, llevamos, al menos yo una vida normal. Quiero decir, viviría igual con menos dinero. Bueno, es verdad que no tendría tantas cosas como tengo ahora, es decir que me encanta, pero, yo creo que aunque tuviéramos menos dinero , yo me sentiría igual.

Pero no solo vivo en una mansión de lujo, también asisto a uno de los colegios más caros del mundo...aunque hay otros colegios más baratos que dan mejor educación que en este. Esta lleno de niños ricos, que lo único que saben hacer es competir entre el dinero que tienen. Los profesores son como sus "perros", no pueden decir nada malo, ni dar una opinión negativa sobre lo que hacen, porque sino, corren el peligro de ser despedidos...Pero todo esto no significa que viva mal, o que no me guste mi situación, todo lo contrarío, vivo como una reina. Según mi mejor amiga Natsumi, soy la chica más popular de todo el colegio, y para muchos soy su "reina", yo no creo que eso sea verdad, pero bueno si la gente lo opina pues ...mejor no?

Dentro de mi colegio, aunque no lo parezca hay normas, aunque la mayoría nos la pasamos por donde yo te diga. Pero , bueno, yo diría que más que una norma es una diversión. Es obligatorio que todos los alumnos se unan a un club al empezar E.S.O., los de primaria no tiene porque unirse a ninguno. Bueno, y aquí estoy yo, en el club de periodismo. Me uní en primero, porque vi que iban a cerrarlo, y me dieron un poco de pena, no me uní porque me gustará el periodismo, en realidad , tenía intención de unirme al club de natación...

Al segundo año que estuve en ese club, ya se había vuelto uno de los más populares, así que me dije: si ya vuelven a estar bien, porque no dejarlo?, porque según tengo entendido, la gente puede cambiarse de clubes, al menos en mi colegio pues eso, que lo pensaba dejar, asta que el presidente , cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, me pidió que no me fuera, que gracias a mi el club tenía más integrantes, daba mucho beneficio al colegio, que lo salve...bueno todas esas cosas de siempre.  
Como me suplicó tanto, no pude decirle que no.

Así que aquí me encuentro, en una reunión de los del club del periodismo, para decidir a quien íbamos a entrevistar. Hace poco nos metimos en un nuevo proyecto, decidimos entrevistar a los más pobres de Japon, para no se que cosa...bueno, y a mi me metieron en el ajo, ...hay que joderse, no podían elegir a otra?, bueno con Natsumi dentro, iba a ser difícil librarme de esta...

Así es, Natsumi Raimon,hija del director de una cadena de colegios, mi primera y mejor amiga. Ella también es muy popular, aunque solo lo dice ella...en segundo, cuando el club ya era bastante famoso decidió unirse. Ella antes era del club de fotografía, he de admitir que era bastante buena. Bueno, pues va la tonta de ella y lo deja, pobrecillos...Cuando le pregunté la razón de haber dejado su club me respondió, que mi club necesitaba su granito de arena, aunque en el fondo yo se que lo hizo, porque en mi club hay muchos chicos guapos.

Como, por ejemplo Gouenji Shuuya, un rompe corazones del colegio, muy popular también. Uno de mis mejores amigos. Es hijo de un medico multimillonario, y una madre dueña de una cadena de hoteles de lujo. En otras palabras, uno de los míos. Muchas chicas están enamoradas de el. Y lo se porque me lo han dicho, no por otra cosa...Bueno pues que a Natsumi le mola.

Otro chico que también es muy guapo, que por cierto, también esta en mi club , es Shiro Fubuki, un sexy mujeriego, solo puedo decir, que a sus 16 años, no es virgen...Este chico, no destaca mucho por parte del dinero, la verdad es que entró aquí gracias a una beca que le dieron, no se si fue por las notas o porque sedujo a las directora de este centro...bueno ya veis...Que por cierto, últimamente han habido rumores de que es gay, y de que se está viendo con otro chico, pero yo no le veo muy maricón, que digamos.

Y por ultimo, otro de mis mejores amigos, Endo Mamoru, bueno, es verdad que Endo es guapo, pero tengo la sensación de que el destaca más por su simpatía que por su belleza, sinceramente. Esta super enamorado del fútbol, sigo sin entender porque se unió al club de periodismo en tercero. Cada vez que se lo pregunto, me responde que hay que entrevistar más jugadores. En fin, cosas suyas...

Oye ahora que lo pienso, es muy probable que no sea mi culpa que el dichoso club sea tan famoso, sino de ellos...haber, que me voy del tema. A lo que iba, que tenemos que entrevistar a los más pobres de japon, yo, como no, tengo que ser la que habla con ellos...que palo, y Natsumi saca las fotos. Luego unos cuatro o cinco escriben todo, y dos o tres, lo imprimen para el periódico, o revistas, los demás, sinceramente están de decoración, no hacen nada de nada. O mierda, ya se porque la gente se a unido a este club!. Enserio yo un día de estos me voy de aquí. Pues lo dicho, todo estaba preparado, pero no sabíamos a donde ir. Llevábamos dos semanas preparando todo, pero faltaba lo más importante, el sitio. Y claro, nadie se había tomado la molestia de pensar en algo. Si , eso también va por mi, tengo mucho trabajo en casa, como para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas.

Llevábamos dentro de la sala una hora entera, sin decir ni una puta palabra, bueno , yo ya estaba dormida. Asta que Natsumi me despertó.  
-Oye Kasumi despierta-me dijo agitándome de un lado a otro.  
-Enn!-dije levantándome de la silla, todo el mundo me miraba, como no.  
Me volví a sentar, vi como Shuuya también se había despertando de su bonito sueño. Me giré hacia Natsumi, se estaba muriendo de la risa, maldita zorra, ni que no se hubiera dormido nunca...  
-No te rías de mi-de dije susurrando.  
-Es que, ya te vale, dormirte-me replico  
-Pues como para no, toda la puta hora metida en esta mierda de reunión.-de dije tumbándome en la silla.  
-Chica pues no haberte presentado para este trabajo-me dijo con todo el morro  
-Que yo me he presentado a esta mierda, pero estas loca o que, me has metido tu, porque te as enterado que los tras chicos se iban a presentar.-  
-Bueno y que!, ademas, ya es muy tarde para echarse atrás.-de dijo mirando hacia su revista de chicos, yo no le dije nada.

Pasamos dentro de la sala 10 minutos más, sin decir nada, asta que Shuuya objetó que nos tomáramos 20 minutos de descanso, a lo que los demás aceptaron. Goenji, te quieroooooo.


	2. La revista

_**Bueno..nadie a comentado el primer cap, estoy un poco triste la verdad, estaba muy ilusionada con esta idea...espero que el segundo cap tenga algún comentario...sin más os dejo disfrutar...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: LA REVISTA**

Aprobeche para estirarme. Salí de la sala gunto a Natsumi, que seguía mirando su dichosa revista. Se la quite para ojearla.  
-Por que miras tanto la revista?-le pregunte abriendola por la primera página. Ella me la quito rápidamente.  
-Kasumi, no la toque es mi reliquia-la abrazó apasionadamente-en esta revista estan los chicos más guapos de todo el pais.-  
-A si?-me interesé un poco- y sale alguno de nuestro cole?-  
-Sii, sale Shuuya Goenji, con Ichirouta Kazemaru, yo creo que hay chicos más guapos que Kazemaru en este colegio, no digo que no sea guapo, porque esta cañon, pero hay otros mejores, no cres?- me pregunto, si quitarle ojo a la revista.  
-No se, tampoco conozco a mucha gente aquí-le dije  
-Pero como que no, si llevas aquí cuatro años-  
-Ya y que, eso no significa que tenga que conoces a todos, que por si no te habías dado cuanta, esto es muy grande.-de dige con tono de burla.  
-Chica pues ya va siendo hora de conoces al ganado no?-me respondió ella- pero si que conoces a Ichirouta Kazemaru, no?-  
-Bueno, se algo sobre el, pero tiene novia no?-  
-Si la presidenta del club de canto&electrónica, Fuyuka Kudou-me especificó.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, un chico que no conozco mucho, solo de vista, está en el club de atletismo, es uno de los más rapidos de Japon. Lleva saliendo dos meses con Fuyuka Kudou, una chica, que entró en este colegio, por su talento artistico, es muy amable y maja, dificil llevarse mal con ella, o al menos es lo que me han dicho, porque si digo la verdad nunca he hablado cara a cara con ella. Seguramente solo nos conoceremos por nuestro rango en los diferentes clubes, que hablando de eso, hace poco me convirtieron la vice presidente de el club de periodismo, espero no se presidenta...si no me da algo...bueno, pues a lo que iba, que no creo que nunca nos vallamos hacer amigas, pero no por nada malo, si no , porque, no se, somos de mundos diferentes, aunque todo puede pasar.

Dejé de mirar aquella revista y me acerqué a Shuuya, que estaba con Endo,...que raro...siempre juntos. Endo al verme me saludo de lejos, ais! que majo, en cambio Shuuya solo me sonrió, forma rara de saludar verdad?. Me junté a ellos y me senté en el suelo " a la antigua usanza", ellos me imitaron.  
-Bueno que alguna idea?-pregunte.  
-Pfff que va, estoy más seco que las hojas de los arboles-se supone que estamos en otoño vale-  
-Pues chico haber si te riegan-  
-Kasumi cada dia que pasa tus chistes son peores-me dijo Shuuya tan amable como siempre.  
-NO perores que tu actitud-le dije.  
En eso Natsumi se nos acercó y se sentó con nosotros.  
-Alguna idea chicos?-nos pregunto.  
-Que va, Goenji esta más seco que las hojas de los arboles.-ella solo me miro, y se rio levemente.  
Mire a Natsumi, siguió mirando su dichosa revista. Yo solo me estiré un poco.  
-Ostrasssss-grito Natsumi de repente, lo que consiguió asustarme.  
-Que pasa!-le preguntamos con preocupación.

-Que buenos estan estos chicos-fue lo único que dijo  
-Natsumi...-dijeron los chicos  
-De verdad Natsu, que susto-le miraba yo medio riendome medio enfadada.  
Natsumi no izo caso alguno. Me agarró del jersey, y me puso la revista en la cara.  
-Kasu, ya se a donde podemos ir- me dijo enseñandome la fotografía de tres chicos.  
-Asi?-le pregunto Endo-A donde?-  
-Al Sun Garden-respondió  
-Y porque deberíamos ir a un sitio tan pobre-pregunto un poco molesto Goenji.  
-Shuuya , tenemos que ir a sitios pobre, de eso se trata este proyecto.-le deje.  
-Lo se, pero seguro que hay otros sitios mejores-me contestó.  
-NO-dijo Natsumi- es mejor este sitio-  
-Por que?-le pregunté-  
-Pues porque, estos tres chicos de la revista, son de ese orfanato, he oido que estan consiguiendo un poco de dinero, gracias a estas cosas. Sería un articulo interesante.-nos explico  
-Bueno, si ese es el caso, no me importaría ayudar un poco.-como siempre, Goenji aportando su granito de arena.-  
-OOOOO que bueno eres Shuuya-de dije abrazando, a lo que Endo se rio, y estoy segura de que Natsumi me mató con la mirada, al haber abrazado a su "amorcin".

Volvimos a entrar a la sala, Natsumi aportó su idea, yo porsupuesto la apolle, y como no había más ideas, se aceptó, hay que ver, al final Natsumi dio la idea, y como ella era la dueña del plan, pues tenía que ir obligatoriamente, pero yo no, como había mas entrevistadores, no hacia falta que fuera yo. Que bien, este finde libre para no hacer nada. Pero de repente, va Natsumi y expone otra de sus "brillantes" ideas.  
-Ya que Kasumi es la mejor en su trabajo, creo que debería venir-rece porque no aceptaran.-pero por el Karma y el universo, aceptaron.  
-Hay que joderse-susurre, a la mierda mi fin de semana!.

* * *

**_Bueno asta aquí el segundo cap, espero que os aya gustado y que cometéis un poquito :)_**


	3. Sun Garden

**Hola mis lectores :) hoy os traigo el tercer capitulo, le la vida de kasumi*^*.**

**Aclaraciones: AoIR-neko02 me a ayudado:))**

**Aclaraciones 2:eeem pues que inazuma eleven no me pertenece, creo...antes si, como los simpsons , pero igual que Leve-5 , me mangaron la idea...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: SUN GARDEN**

Los siguientes tres días, la gente se pasó preparando todo para el viaje, incluso el bago de Fubuki trabajó. Bueno, yo no hice nada, lo bueno de ser la vice, es que otros te preparaban las cosas, así que el unico esfuerzo que tuve que hacer, fue entender la letra del que lo escribia, porque de verdad, todo sería más facil, si la gente se dignará a usar los ordenadores. Bueno, al final me dí por vencida y rompí el papel, lo tire a la basura de mi habitación, encendí el ordenador y me puse a escribir. Me morí cuatro veces , antes de terminar, me costó toda la noche, pero , oye valió la pena, conseguí acabarlo el día anterior al viaje. Y por si no fuera poco, a mi madre le dió por planear un viaje a las Bahamas, otra vez, así que me costó tres horas seguidas convencerla, entre llantos , suplicas, gritos riñas, amenazas, y muchas más cosas, todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena. Más les vale a los del puto orfanato no cagarla...

Saliamos el viernes por la mañana, "mágicamente", los profesores nos dejaron saltarnos ese día de clases, aunque yo tenia un examen de biologuia, el cual no tenía ni idea. Urrra!Uraaa!, vendito orfanato, vendita revista, y vendito todo.

Nos fuimos asta una ciudad llamada Inazuma. Mi pueblo, estaba cerca de aquí, asi que cuando era más pequeña, solía ir mucho por estos sitios, por otras ciudades vecinas y por los pueblo de al lado. Pero recuerdo vagamente esta ciudad, la verdad, no me acuerdo de nada, solo que venía aquí de vez en cuando. Aunque no recordarla no me hacia sentir mal , ni nada por el estilo, la ciudad Inazuma no era una de las favoriatas, solo habiamos venido unas dos o tres veces...más o menos.

Me monté en el tren, que alegría, era la primera vez que viajaba en tren!. Era el tren del colegio, pero , era un tren como los demas, bueno, mejor que los demas, para que engañarse.

Me senté con Natsumi en el primer asiento que encontre libre. Asta la mitad del camino me dediqué a echarle la bronca a Natsumi por gastar el carrete de la camara para tonterias, y en mirar por la ventana. Asta que dos chicas se me acercaron para hablar con migo, porque, segun ellas , yo era su idolo, lo que hay que oir por tener oidos. Bueno, no fue una buena primera experiencia, pero tampoco fue mala del todo. Natsumi se dedicó unica y exclusivamente a fotografiar a los chicos, esta vez, a Fubuki, bueno, no solo a fotografiarle, perdón , también les pintaba barba y vigote a las chicas que le rodeaban.

Llegamos, despues de casi dos horas, llegamos, me sentí liberada. Me bajé del tren, junto con Natsumi, la cual, se había quedado sin poder sacar fotos, porque se le había apagado la camara, esta muerta, sin batería. Pero, segun ella, lo más importante, con el carrete lleno, y según yo con bobadas de segundo rango.

Andamos unos diez minutos asta el orfanato. En ese rato, las pesadas del tren se me volbieron a pegar, pero claro, Natsumi estaba tan ocupada mirando a los chicos de la calle que no me hizo ni caso. De verdad, con amigas como ella no se necesitan enemigas. Una se llamaba Haruna, me conto que era hermana de Yuuto Kido, el cual no me sonaba de nada, me explico que estaba en el club de natacion, y que se había quedado en casa,mi clubbbbb . La otra se llamaba Silvia noseque, me explico que ella entró en este club, cuando oyó que Endo entraba. Esta perdidamente enamorada...lo siento Endo...Al fin llegamos, Natsumi despertó de su fantasía, al encantrarnos con semejante edificio. Estaba en ruinas...!en ruinas!

-Natsumi-la llame con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Q-que?-

-Recuerdame que no vuelva ha hacerte caso-le dije.-

-Pero bueno!y eso porque-encima me lo preguntaba

-Y me lo preguntas!?, mira a que sitio nos has traido!, esto se cae por la noche y nos mata!-

-Alaaa tampoco exageres, hay gente que vive aquí, y sigue viva-dijo para acabar la combersación, y acercarse lentamente a la puesta para llamar.-

-No se yo...-no me moví de mi sitio, a saber lo que había detras de la puerta-

Un profesor, el responsable de nosotros, se dirijió a la puerta, diciendole a Natsumi que volbiera con nosotros, que es se ocuparía de todo, a lo que Natsumi aceptó.

Se puso a mi lado.

-Oye Natsu, estas segura de que ese chicos de tu revista viven aquí?-saco la revista de su mochila, la abrió por una paguina que estaba marcada, y me enseño.

-Mira aquí pone: los tres chicos más guspos de la ciudad Inazuma, Japon. Para su desgracia, viven en un orfanato que en cualquier momento, se les puede caer encima, ...-mas cosas que no venian al caso.

-Joder, pues no me estraña que agan estas cosas.-le dije lellendo de nuevo el articulo de la revista, aunque no hacía falta leerlo, saltaba a la vista en la situación que estaban.

Mientras tanto, una enfermera del recinto, abrió la puerta del orfanato, yo me acerqué corriendo, como todos los demás, no quería perderme nada.

-Bueno días, somos del Colegio Otoshime, estos chicos de aquí, son del club de periodismo, y les gustaría entrevistar a sus-la enfermera no le dejó acabar, parecía muy animada al habernos recibido, al parecer conocía nuestro instituto.

-Claro, pueden entrevistar a quien quieran, pero no tenemos mucho dinero, así que si se quieren quedar a dormir, tendran que dormir en la habitación de los alumnos.-nos explicó un poco triste.

-El profesor nos miro-obiamente, no tenia el suficiente valor, para decidir algo tan simple por el mismo...que gente...Bueno, yo de nuevo, tuve que salbar la situación.

-Claro, no nos importa dormir con los residentes, sera bueno, para coger más confianza, asi los entrevistaremos con más naturalidad.-le dije yo, como siempre perfecta,jajaja, aunque la enfermera se quedo impresionada...

-Muy buien, me alegro que unos chicos tan amables se vallan a quedar con nosotros-yo solo atiné a sonteir...

Entramos, estaba un poco sucio, pero se veia mucho mejor que desde fuera, al entrar vimos como una especie de recepción, aunque no había nadie...menuda recepción, cerca de la "recepción" había un salón, posiblemente de juegos. Aunque, se parecía más a la era del cromañon que a la nuestra...Más pasillos, y al final del todo, la cocina, sorprendentemente, se encontraba en buen estado...la comida es importante...Bueno, en la planta baja no había nada más...después de todo eran pobres, no podian gastar en lo que no fuera estrictamente necesario...pero ...bueno, no digo nada...En la segunda planta, las habitaciónes, chicos y chicas estaban mezclados...no digo más,...pobres niños...Decididamente, era el peor sitio en el que había estado, estoy segura que hace unos años, estaba mejor...

Volvimos a la entrada, todos se me acercaron y me rodearon, al parecer Natsumi fue la voz del equipo.

-Kasumi!eres tontisima, como se te ocurre decir que pasaremos aqui la noche, o simplemente que estaremos aquí metidos, que se nos cae el techo encima!-

-Como quieres que diga que no, si a la enfermera se le cai la cara de vergüenza, algo habria que hacer no!-

-Pues podrías haber hecho otra cosa!-

-Como dices!, ademas esto de venir a sido idea tuya!, no me vengas con cuentos chinos-

-Que cuento chino, ni que mierda, que se nos cae el esdificio, pero tu has visto las habitaciones!, que por si fuera poco , las chicas y los chicos duermen juntos, eso sera un burdel de orguias!-

-Pero bueno- dije sonrojada-que coño dices, ademas dejales, si quieren tener hijos.!-

-Igual ellos si, pero yo no!-me seguia gritando

-Hay Natsumi callate, que a sido idea tuya venir aqui!no me heches mierdas!-me relage un poco-ademas, si pasamos con ellos una noche, sera menor para nosotros..no os dais cuenta-les dige a los demas-nuestra fama mejorará y eso nos biene muy bien, para todos.-todo el mundo lo penso, y ademas, que coño me cuentan a mi, que digan ellos que no se quieren quedar.

-Bueno-empezó Shuuya-si no hay más remedio...-como siempre Shuuya aportando su granito de arena. Iva a abrazarle , pero Endo se me adelanto, lo que me izo reir.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, podeis criticarme todo lo que queráis:))**


	4. Me aburrooo

**Bueno como el titulo dice, me aburría mucho y me salió este cap, buueno espero que lo disfruteis:)**

**Aclaraciones: AoIR-neko02 me a buelto a ayudar, y lo seguirá haciendo:)) que buena persona:)**

**Ala a seguir bien**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ME ABUROOOO**

La enfermera nos pidió que nos pusieramos por parejas, yo quería ponerme con Natsumi, pero igual me tocaba con el presidente,porque yo era la vice, lo hable con el y me dijo, que el también tenia alguien con quien ponerse. Así que todo arreglado. Shuuya se puso con Endo, Fubuki, para mi sorpresa se puso con un chico, aparte que le había tocado en una habitación de chicos...ablando de eso, a Natsumi y a mi también nos había tocado con dos chicos. Natsumi, estaba encantada, pero y huviera preferido cambierme con Goenji y Endo, que a ellos les había tocado con dos chicas...

A mis acosadoras, les había tocado con dos chicos tambien, y al presi y su pareja, con dos chicas, ...creo que la enfermera lo izo adrede...bueno a los demas les habia tocado con su mismo sexo, como Fubuki, o mezclado. Anda! volviendo a hablar de Fubuki, estoy un poco interesada en saber que pasará en su habitación. Me pasaré toda la noche pegando el oido a su puerta, mejor que quedarme donde estoy,...Y LUEGO HARÉ UN ARTICULO SOBRE EL! jaja todo me sale redondo,...haber si Natsumi no la vuelve a cagar y lo logro. Si no lo logro, por culpa de Natsumi, ya tendré otra historia para escribir en mi libro:"Con amigas como ella , no se necesitan enemigas" ya en la librería más cercana.

Bien, después de haber promocionado mi libro, seguiré contando lo que pasó,...donde iva?, haber...a si, pues lo dicho, que me había tocado con dos chicos. Bueno nos dirijimos a la habitación, y a que no adibinais que número nos toco? El 666, si ,y como Natsumi es muy supersticiosa, pues pidio que nos cambieran de habitación. Pero como Natsumi empezó a delirar, pues, tuve que convencerla yo, si es que, no se que haría esta chica sin mi...

Nos cambiamos con las dos acosadoras, que casualmente, tambien estaban en la habitación con dos chicos...bueno, yo tengo la sensación, de que huviera dido mejor haberse quedado con la otra, porque, venga, el 69, enserio!, tio!...hay que joderse...

Después de tranqulizar a Natsumi, nos dimos cuenta de que solo había dos camas, y que nosotras las habíamos ocupado, así que decidimos ir a hablar con los dueños de la habitación. Ninguna de las dos habíamos visto nunca a los dos chicos, así que pensamos que podíamos preguntarles a los demás chicos, para que nos dijeran haber quien eran. Buscamos por todas la habitaciones, pero no encontramos a nadie, aparte de los del club.

-Kasu, aqui no hay nadie-

-Natsu tu revista nos a timado-le dije coguiendola-hay que denunciar a los que han escrito esto-le dije, con intención de romperla.

-NOO!-dijo, bueno, gritó, mientras me la quitaba de las manos y las abrazaba apasionadamente , otra vez.-Estas revistas no mienten, estoy segura, de que hay una explicación loguica, a la ausencia de todos.

-Y cual es esa "explicanción loguica"-dije imitando su voz, jeje me salió bastante bien.

-Mira Kasumi, yo no hablo así-ya me ha cortado el royo, ya le vale...-y segundo, seguro que la enfermera puede decirnos lo que pasa-yo solo le hice una mueca de burla, y sali corriendo hacia la porterí , llege antes que Natsumi, porque corria poquisimo, era muy paleta a la hora de los deportes.

-Te he ganado-le dije victoriosa-

-Callate, y preguntale a la enfermera donde estan todos-

-Callate tu-me gire hacia la enfermera-Buenas tardes, a mi amiga y a mi, nos gustaría saber, donde residen ahora mismo los dueños de la habitación 69-le dije , como siempre muy educada-

-También podría decirnos, por favor, donde se encuentran los demás huerfanos-pidio Natsumi

La enfermera, movió ligeramente la cabeza, para indicarnos, que buscaría la información que le pedimos.

-Al parecer, a estas horas, estan por toda la ciudad, volveran más tarde, así que, no creo que puedan hablar con ellos asta mañana.

-Muchas gracias-le dijimos las dos.

Nos volvimos a nuestro cuarto, cada una se sentó en una cama.

-Pues , al final, nos quedamos sin saber quienes viven aquí.-le dije.

-Bueno...-saco la revista de toda la vida, yo creo que si fuera legal, se casaría con ella.-He traido mi revista, quieres verla?-yo como no tenía nada más importante que hace acepté.

Me senté a su lado. Sacó la camara de la mochila, y su cargador.

-Para que sacas la camara?-le pregunté

-Para que cuando esté cargada nos saquemos fotos- me dijo, a lo que yo solo le sonreí. Abrió la revista por el principio y empezó a contarme todo lo que sabía de cada chico. La verdad, al principio me aburria un poco, pero luego, a la quinta páguina, me empecé a interesar más. Estaba Goenji, con Kazemaru, había un articulo, que redactaba las palabras que había dicho Shuuya, que trataba, sobre su tipo de chica favorita.

"Me encantan la chicas que son auntosuficientes, que no les gusta un chico solo por su fisico, también por su caracter..."y más cosas típicas de Goenji. Natsumi me dijo que ella poseia todos los requisitos necesarios, y que por ello, ella era su chica ideal, que se ivan a casar, y todas esas cosas...yo no dije nada, soñar es gratis no?

De repente se me ocurrio una super idea, se la conté a Natsumi, pero ella se negó en redondo,...me lo esperaba, y vemí preparada mentalmente.

-Mira un tio sin camiseta!-

-Dondeeee!-mientras miraba, me fui cerrandole la puerta-

-Kasumi yo no ve-se dió cuenta-Kasumiiiii abremeeeee -gritaba mientra pateaba la puerta, la arañaba y me maldecía. Bueno, sobra decir que yo la ignoré.

Me fuí asta la terraza de arriba del tod, pensaba gritar todo a los cuatro vientos, pero para mi sorpresa había una cavina con un microfono, una de esas que se usan para dar la sirena, creo. Bueno, da igual, me venía de perlas. La encendí y empezé ha hablar.

"-Buenos días, todo el mundo que me escuche, me gustaría contaros una historia, una de un chico que conozco, el cual, coguieron para una entrevista en una revista, llamada "TODAY´S BOYS"-dije leyendo el nombre de la revista. Coguí las silla que había y me acomodé en ella. Natsumi no me perdonaría por esto, pero, bueno hay que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma no?- Nuestro, amado y deseado Shuuya Goenji, fue entrevistado en esta revista, y bueno, por lo que veo, le devieron preguntar, que clase de chica era su favoriata. Y como todos los entrevistados, respondío. Para no perdenos nada de nada, leere toda la conversación desde el principio.

-Bueno Shuuya Goenji, sabras porque estas aquí no?-

-Dimelo tu, a mi me han raptado dos tios-

-Jajja, que gracioso, pues estas aquí, porque has sido seleccionado por todas la chicas de Japon, por unos de los 50 chicos más guapos del país.-

-O muchas gracias, a todas que me votaron-

-Estas contento?-

-Claro, me siento alagado-

-La proxima a por los 10 de Japon-

-Jajaja no creo,bueno si, soña es gratis no?, ya lo veo, es más guapo de Japón, JAJA no no es broma-

-No, yo creo que si lo puedes conseguir-

-No que va, hay muchos chicos que son mucho más guapos que yo-

-Por ejemplo?.-

-Tu-

-JAjajaja, que majo, pero tiene razón yo también estoy aquí , así que tengo oportunidades no?-

-JAJAJA, claro-

-Bueno, dejando las bromas aparte-

-Dejando las bromas aparte...-

-Que tipo de chica te gusta-

-OO que directo-

-JAJAJA claro, aqui somos así, la gente se acostumbra a nosotros, no nosotros a ellos.-

-Si si ya lo veo-

-Bueno, pues que tipo de chica te gusta-

-La verdad , es que no pienso mucho en eso, pero yo diria que me gusta que sea autosificiente, que cuando mire a un chico, no diga, "oh que bueno esta me lo voy a ligar", sino que simplemente se aga su amigo, y que enamore de su forma de ser, no de su fisico, que sea dulce pero que tenga mucha energuia, que se enfade cuando deba hacerlo, que defienda sus ideales , que sepa lo que quiere en la vida, que no ande perdida buscando su principe azul...

-Bueno, con eso se ve que si mantienes una relación, prefieres que sea seria-

-Si no me gustan los lios de una noche-

-Eso es bueno, eres muy maduro Goenji-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, también salta a la vista o tra cosa-

-Si?, el que?-

-Que estas enamorado-

-Que? no que va-

-Si si , por muy maduro que seas, esta claro, que has descrito la actitud de una chica.-

-No que va.-

-Shuuya..se sincero...te gusta alguien?-

-Bueno, yo,..no se..bueno igual-

-O bueno, me alegro por ti, pero las pobres chicas se derrumbaran al escuchar eso-

-Y si es alguna de esas chicas?-

-Lo sera?-

-No lo creo, mi chica no leeria este tipo de cosas, si no no lo estaría diciendo-

-jaja, pues nada, a todas las queríadas criaturas que esten leyendo esto, siento informaros que os han dado calabazas.

-Jajaja-"

-Bueno, este es nuestro querido Goenji, que al parecer esta pillado, lo siento por todas chicas, aunque si deja de gustarle su chica, como dice el, pues ya sabeis lo que quiere. Que Shuuya es muy romantico.-apage el altavoz. Vaya, Shuuya era más romantico de lo que creia.

* * *

**Ejem ejem veis que no todo es de color rosa en la vida no? pobre Natsumi me siento mal por ellaaaaa**


	5. Menuda cagada

**Bueno ya esta aquí el capitulo 5, no estoy muy contenta , no se pensaba que me iba a quedar mejor, pero bueno, es lo que hay.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: MENUDA CAGADA**

Me quedé en la terraza viendo las nubes , y pensando en lo que había hecho, no se me sentía un poco mal, le habrá molestado lo que hice, no lo hacia con intención de molestar, era simplemente que me aburría y quería perder el tiempo con algo. Ba no creo que pase nada, conozco a Shuuya, y se que no se enfadará por esa chorrada. Bueno, aunque no sabía que era así...ni que estaba enamorado...le habrá molestado que lo aya dicho?. Agggg no se! a la mierda todo, además, se lo merece, por haber seducido a Natsumi, y haberla convencido de que me trajera aquí. Ja que se piensa el que no se nada...Me pregunto que chica sera la que le gusta. Nunca le he visto muy interesado por nadie. Es más, empezaba a pensar que estaba saliendo con Endo. No eso es una chorrada..ademas Goenji es un poco homófogo...Pero existirá alguien tan perfecto como había mencionado?...No lo creo, seguramente, no le gustará nadie, y se lo abra inventado, este Goenji, sabe como abrirse camino entre la gente.

Abrí la revista de nuevo, por el centro, para olvidarme un poco del tema. La abrí justo por la pagina que salían, los tres chicos del orfanato. He de reconoces que eran bastante guapos, dos chicos tenían el pelo rojo, y el otro blanco, jaja como yo!, uno tenia un peinado super raro, era ...me recordaba a una flor...mierda, no me sale el nombre...bueno da igual. El otro pelirrojo, tenia el pelo punta, jajja. Bueno y el albino sexy, que pasa, todos los alvinos somos sexys, sus ojos azules, como diamantes, igual que los míos, de color azul cielo, zafiros, muy sexys si mucho. Tenía un peinado, como describirlo, rebelde?, no se no se, jajaj. Bueno, al parecer unos se llamaba Nagumo Haruya, otro Hiroto Kiyama, y el ultimo Suzuno Fuushuke. No decía cual era el de cada uno, así que, nada, me quedo con las ganas de saber el nombre del alvino sexy, que penita más grande...

Me levanté , y me dirigí a la salida, empezaba ha hacer frio. Baje las escaleras sin muchas ganas, llegue a mi habitación, seguía cerrada. La abrí con la llave, y encontré a Natsumi solo con una toalla.

-Ten tu revista-le dije tirándome a la cama-

-Kasumi, has sido muy mala al haberle echo eso a Goenji-parecía un poco deprimida-

-Que va, si el sabe que le quiero mucho, además, no creo que se enfade por eso, solo es un comentario de una revista, que seguramente muchas ya lo sabían, asi que, en el fondo, no he dicho nada que no se supiera. Seguro, que se ríe y todo.-

-...Kasu...pensaba que le conocías mejor...-después de decirlo se metió en el baño. Parecía muy triste, pero no entiendo por que, además, tampoco es para tanto lo que he hecho no?. Aggg que mierda, me voy a cenar, haber si dejo de comerme la cabeza, con estas mierdas.

Le avisé a Natsumi que salia para comer, porque tenía hambre, a lo que ella me respondió con un simple "vale". Como el comedor estaba en la planta de abajo, me dirigí hacia las escaleras, aunque estaban en el otro lado del pasillo. Más o menos, a mitad de camino, me encontré con Shuuya. Decidí hablar con el, seguro que no estaba enfadado.

-Hola Shuuya-le dije alegremente, a lo que el me ignoró, y siguió su camino, como si nadie le hubiera dicho giré para mirarlo, caminaba rápidamente. Me deprimí de golpe. Se había enfadado con migo, solo por eso?, pero no es para tanto no?

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, asta llegar asta la cocina, no había nadie. Mejor, así podía pasar un tiempo sola. Cogí todo los dulces y bollería que encontré. Y me puse a comer todo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Me tiré ahí mucho tiempo, comí todo lo que encontraba, me sentía fatal, como cuando un chico deja a su novia, no sabía que hacer, solo quería comer. Sobre las 11:30 más o menos se me acabó toda la comida, lo siento por los huérfanos, pero he sufrido una crisis. No se cuanto tiempo me tiré comiendo, tres cuartos horas?, no se, mucho tiempo. Tiré todos los envoltorios a la basura, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, y encontré a Natsumi pintándose la uñas. Cerré la puerta con pesadez y me tumbé en mi cama boca abajo.

-Oye Kasu , estas bien?-me dijo cerrando el bote de pinta uñas.-

-Natsu...Goenji me odia, y para colmo me e comido toda la comida de la cocina, seguro que estoy gorda, y Shuuya ya no me va a hablar en la vida.-empece a llorar-

Ella se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó, yo también la abracé con fuerza. Empecé a llorar con más ganas. No se cuanto me tiré llorando, pero Natsumi estuvo a mi lado todo el rato.

-Kasu, estas mejor?-me preguntó, yo me senté en la cama con ella, y le contó lo que había pasado en el pasillo.

-No me extraña que este molesto, porque, aunque sea de bromas, eso molesta sabes?-

-YO...-no sabía que decir-

-Kasumi- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y yo a sus orbes marrones.-Tienes que pedirle perdón-yo acepté inmediatamente, no quería que siguiera enfadado.

Me dirigí asta su puerta, acompañada por Natsumi.

Toque la puerta con un poco de temor...no se a que tenia, pero no me sentía segura. Kasumi me agarro la otra mano, para que me sintiera segura, la miré y me sonrió. Le agarre fuerte la mano, y se abrió la puerta. Era Endou, que al parecer puso una cara triste al verme. Salió y cerró la puerta.

-Hola Kasumi, supongo que estarás aquí por lo de Goenji-me dijo serio.

-Endo...me siento fatal, por favor no me mires así-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, no sabía que algo tan estúpido podía hacer esto.

-Y como quieres que te mire después de haberle dejado en evidencia.-

-Endo.. yo no quería hacerle daño, yo sol quería pasar el tiempo...-cerré los ojos para no empezar a llorar, pero no lo pude evitar y me salió una lagrima.-Endo..-dije por lo bajo, y le agarré de la camiseta mientras lloraba. Para mi sorpresa, el me abrazó, así que es unos minutos dejé de llorar.-

-Kasumi, no me tienes que pedir perdón a mi, sino a el-me dijo abriendo la puerta. Agarré más fuera la mano de Natsumi y entre el la habitación. Pero note como mi mano se soltaba, me di la vuelta.

-Kasumi tranquila tu puedes-yo la mire, y cerré la puerta.-

Oí a Natsumi hablar con Endo, no solian hablar mucho, pero lo hacien como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Mire dentro del cuarto, estaba escuro, me acerqué a la que parecía la cama de Goenji, ya que la de endo estaba bien hecha.

Me senté en cama, muy cerca de su cuerpo, empecé a hablar, le pensaba decir todo, aunque no me dejara hablar.

-Shuuya..yo quiero decirte que lo..-se movio y me pegó una parada para que me cayera de la cama, y así lo iza, me caí y me hice daño, pero no dije nada.

-Shuuya, lo siento-dije firme, el no dijo nada- Se que solo con decir eso no me vas a perdonar pero-el me callo la boca-cállate, no quiero oírte, dicho eso, me volvió a empujar. Yo me senté de rodillas en su cama.

Shuuya-le volví a llamar, no me contestaba-Shuuya!-seguía sin decirme nada. Me puse encima de el, le quité las sabanas y le agarré las manos para que no se moviera.-GOENJI!-le volvía gritar mientras una lagrima corría por mi cara, y caía sobre la suya.-Goenji, yo no quería que te enfadaras, enserio no pensaba que mis actos podrían producir esto, yo solo quería pasar el rato, no quería herirte-seguí llorando, abrí los ojos, el tenia la mirada clavada en mi, estaba un poco sorprendido, pero a la vez un poco enfadado.-Joder Goenji, eres mi mejor amigo...-le dije para que mis lagrimaras siguieran cayendo en su cara.

El se soltó de mi agarre y me las agarró a mi, y se puso a mi altura.

-Goenji...-fue lo único que llegué a decir, sus actos me sorprendieron y de alguna manera me asustaron.

Sentía sus cálidos y espetos labios sobre mis labios novatos. Movía los labios con habilidad, convirtiéndolo en un beso más apasionado. Cuando se separo para que pudiéramos coger aire, metió su lengua en mi boca, y me besó fuerte y con pasión. Yo intenté forcejar. Que estaba pasándome, porque estábamos así?, yo no quiero esto...

Noté como me soltaba las manos, y rápidamente las pasó por debajo de mi camiseta, también cambió de lugar sus labios. De mi boca, a mi cuello. Su manos me tocaban los pechos con fuerza, me hacia daño, mientras me mordía el cuello. Yo me quedé en sock. Que me iba a pasar luego?Tenia las manos libres, pero no respondían a mis ordenes.

Pero de alguna forma pude apartarlo, le pegué lo más fuerte que pude, le crucé la cara, y salí corriendo. Seguramente le dejé alguna marca, pero no lo quería comprobar. Salí del cuarto, vi a Natsumi, que estaba siendo besada por Endo, no quería interrumpirlos, pero Natsumi me vio. Se separo rápidamente de el y se acercó a mi. En cuanto vio las mascas en mi cuello, me cogió la mano y salimos corriendo de ahí.

* * *

**Aquí estoy otra vez, agradezco de todo corazón todos los comentarios, me animan a seguir cada día y no rendirme :), espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. No esta quedando como yo esperaba, pero bueno...jajaj**


End file.
